Eyes Of Gold
by TheBlueInfernoKing
Summary: With his wrath in hand he will turn this war of ghouls and humans from a stalemate too that of a one sided domination. Let real king rule.
1. Chapter 1

**It's time for another story and this time it's for a hype train for Tokyo Ghoul! I don't have much to say so let's get into it!**

 **Naruto and Tokyo Ghoul are owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Sui Ishida.**

 **Please support the official release!**

 **Chapter 1: Of Blood and Water**

" _I wonder what I should eat tonight."_ A young man thought to himself as he walks down an empty street at night. " _I still have some left overs in the fridge so maybe if I can't find anything I can just eat that. Then again I never really liked cold meat and heating it would just make it taste bad._ Well hello what do we have here?" He said out loud the last part because just up ahead of him was a young woman coming towards him and by judging her outfit she just came off work.

" _I think I'll have some of her."_ As he walks towards her she finally took notice of him and by her stare she was taking in his appearance. He was eighteen or nineteen given his looks with blonde hair and blue eyes and he was tall, just a little over 6', and he had a light tan. He was wearing a red shirt with a black swirl design on the lower left hand side and over that he wore a black zip up jacket that was open and some faded jeans that hung a little lose on his frame and on his feet were some brown work boots. Around his neck was a green gem that hung on a silver chain. Over all he looked Handsome to up until she looked at his eyes again.

Fear.

That's what she felt as she froze and their eyes met. Ruby red eyes tracked every little twitch and movement her body made as she tried to get her body to listen to her and run but it wouldn't, like if she stayed still he would ignore her and find someone else. She wasn't stupid she knew what he was the moment their eyes connected. He was a ghoul and she was his next meal.

"Aww…. What's wrong, aren't you going to run?" He said as he was now standing in front of her. He was really looking forward to a chase he hadn't had one of those in a long time not since he was twelve, now that little pink haired girl could run too bad the blonde tried to be a hero and got in his way but what you going to do the past is the past after all. "Come on don't make this to easy run!" And with that she took off like a bullet. "So they can run fast in heels."

She needed to get away to find some place that was safe. She doesn't know for how long she was running for all she knew he was right behind her, she didn't dare look back to see if she was right because then she knew it would be over right then and there. Turning right she came face to wall by running into a dead end. "Will you look at that you made a wrong turn right when you would be close to any one that could help you, kind of sad if you ask me? But enough about me let's eat you." And before she could even scream it was over. And her life ended, not with a bang, but with a whimper.

 **Two Weeks Later**

This time he was walking to one of his favorite places to get something to drink. A quiet little coffee shop that went by the name Anteiku, but like all things in his life it came with its own share of complications that he just didn't need right now. You see this coffee shop just happens to be owned by an old ghoul that use to be called the One Eyed Owl and has been recruiting other ghouls to live the peaceful life. And for the past three years or so has been trying to get him to join. Sorry to that isn't going to happen, he has too much blood on his hands, and no matter how you look at it nothing, even trying to right the wrongs of the deaths of all the people he killed by offing himself will be able to remove the stains. Besides that, he has those stupid dogs and monkeys leaders working there so he should be fine without him.

That being said he finally arrived at Anteiku and entered to see that besides two other guys by the window he was the only other customer there so he took a seat by the wall on the far side of the shop. "What can I get for you today?" The waitress said to him, she was young maybe a year younger than him, she had long purple hair that covered one eye that just happened to be purple as well, and her complexion was light and was about average, 5' 1" if he had to guess. She was wearing the normal uniform for the women that was a white shirt under a brown vest with a red tie and black skirt and red stockings and black high heels.

"Do you make flat white?" He asked not taking a look at the menu at all and instead was having a staring contest with the waitress behind the counter. She had strait black hair and eyes and was wearing the same uniform as the girl in front of him. He knew who she was, when he was ten and he managed to trick a guy into an alley, he had no clue that he was in the territory of The Black Dobers and while he didn't get into a fight he did have to run like hell to get away from Black Dog, as she was known at the time, there leader. Her real name was Kaya Irimi and to him one of the scarier women that he met in his life. "No, but maybe Kaya will be able to let me go ask and I'll be right back." She replied and went off to go do what she had to do.

" _Hmm… I wonder what Rize-neechan is doing right now? Questions for later coffee is here."_ As the waitress came over with his order he took notice of the look on her face like she had just found out something and now that she knew she had to make sure it was true like if your girlfriend heard a rumor that you were cheating on her. "Here. And you should think about the old mans' offer more." She said as she laid down his drink on the table. "I told the old man once and I'll tell him again. Nothing he can do will be able to make me leave my big sis. Nothing."

"Thank you for that Naruto-kun." A woman said as she walked to the two teens. Rize the adoptive older sister of Naruto. She is a woman with long light purple hair and eyes. She wore a white dress over a blue long sleeved shirt. On her feet were yellow stockings and pink heled sandals. She wore glasses even though she could perfectly see without them. "Its' sweet to know that my little Naru-kun loves me so much." She smiled at him. Ever since she found him eight years ago and let him become her little brother she never regretted it. But she was scared, not of him hurting her no, but, of what he could do, but of what he could become.

"Umm… Excuse me? I was wondering if I could ask you something." One of the young men from earlier came over and was seemingly asking Rize. He had short black hair and eyes. He was wearing a grey sweater, a white under shirt with black pants and black and white sneakers.

 **A Days Later**

She never came home.

She should have come home after eating that stupid kid that asked her on a date yet she didn't. What should he do? He can't go to anyone else or they might kill him for being related to her. But if she is hurt somewhere and he didn't helper…

He exited the apartment a few minutes later, he was going to find his big sis, and kill the person who hurt her.

After finding her scent and following it for a few blocks he came to a wrecked building site and following a trail of blood came to the realization of one thing he didn't want to be true. Her blood, her scent, it was spread over one spot as if she were…

"N-no…" It wasn't true, he doesn't know if it really happened that way all he has to do is… That necklace. It right there, shining bright in the sun, the necklace that he gave her after he stole enough money from the people that he killed. It was like his, but instead of green it was purple, she never took it off for anything. It was his gift to her and a promise, the will never abandon each other, no matter what.

He stayed silent while grabbing her necklace and on the way home. Never looking up from it while it was in his hands.

When he finally got back he went to his room and laid there on his bed, unmoving, that is in till he activated his Kagune, it was a Rinkaku but instead of some of the more normal coloring that you would find for a Ghouls Kagune, his was completely black, even the pulsations that go on were nothing but a light grey. And then he released all his anger, frustration, and sadness all in one go.

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!** "

And on that night something was made from his pain. A monster with not eyes of blood, but of gold.

 **And that's all folks! I hope you liked reading chapter one of this little story of mine and yes I will be continuing this one.**

 **Inferno out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long to update. School is a pain but, hey, what are you going to do?**

 **Anyway let's get this started yeah?**

 **Tokyo Ghoul and Naruto are owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Sui Ishida.**

 **Please support the official release!**

 **Chapter 2: Ghost and the Tree**

 **1 Week later**

"Ah!" A pained scream echoed in a back alley.

We see a man being held up against a wall by one Naruto Kamishiro. Why was he doing this? Well it had to do with something this particular ghoul said. Something to do with a very important person of his.

"What do you know about Rizes' murder?" He said looking the ghoul dead in his red eyes with his golden ones. "And don't lie to me. I had enough with that with your friends earlier."

"L-look buddy I-I don't know who you are b-but I'm with Aogiri Tree s-so you better let me g-go before they come a-after your ass." The ghoul said trying but failing to get out of his grip. Inside he was losing it. This guy- no monster! - destroyed the six other ghouls he was with. He just came up to them asking about that stupid binge eater chick and when one of his friends made a comment about how he would like to spend a night "Helping her" with her bingeing problem. Next thing they knew he got impaled by the kids Kagune and all hell broke loose.

"Aogiri Tree… Do you think one of them might know were my big sis killer is?" He asked the ghoul. If they did he would go and even if they didn't he would still go because one of them might have an idea of who it was who killed his sister. And then… He's going to end him and eat the bastard's corpse.

"What? I don't know do I look like a higher up to you!"

"So you don't know… too bad then… Thanks for the meal."

"W-what are you- Grah!?"

"Terrible but food is food."

 **An hour later**

'Guess I'm looking for some info on Aogiri Tree now. Wonder where I should start?' He had just walked out of the alley after finishing his meal and for now was just looking for a place that might have some info on Aogiri Tree.

'Maybe that Shuu guy has some answers… Now if he can only remember were his place was.' As he continued his thinking and not to the world around him he bumped into some one.

"Ah! Sorry my bad!" A female voice said, "I wasn't paying attention to where I was going so again sorry."

"It's all right miss… I'm sorry I didn't get your name. Mine is Naruto Uzumaki, what's yours'?" He asked the young woman.

"Oh r-right sorry! Eh-hmm! My name is-" She was interuped by another girl wearing the same school uniform as her.

"Yoriko! Come on we are going to be late!" It was that waitress from the coffee shop he had visited last week. "Come on Yoriko!" She said while grabbing her friends arm and continuing to run too where he assumed there school was.

'School… That kid that took Rize went to school… no, he went to a collage, I don't care if it takes all day to search for him but I'll find him, and end his sorry ass.' Now that he had a plan he can finally find the little shit and see if whether or not he had a Dove kill his big sis and if he didn't, then he can just keep stabbing him until he tells him where she is.

 **Half a Day later**

He stood before a the body of the little shit that had killed his Big sis and if what he said held any ground and how he smelled like than that fucking doc that he went with Rize to see that one time made the freak that lays in front of him, in his hand he held Rizes' Kagune organ. He looked at it debating whether or not he should eat it.

'It was Rizes', I should that way I will always have something of he and she can help me become a Kakuja user.' And with that last thought he consumed it.

"Thank you big sis." Now to keep his promise and eat the piece of crap in front of him. As he took a step closer to the teen he was stopped in his tracks by a red crystal like needle.

"'This girl…' What do you want little girl?" It was the waitress again and this time she looked pretty pissed off. "Hmm? Was he your boyfriend or something? Either way I don't care, now get out of my way I'm feeling hungry and I rather not have to eat you as well."

"No, he was nothing special to me, but he was special to others, people cared for him and loved him for what he represented at Anteiku, even though he didn't have to he took the blame for a lot of things, and I-"

"I don't care."

Her eyes widened at this. "W-what?"

"I said I. Don't. Care. What he represented means nothing to me and his life more so. All I care at this point in time is eating him and you if you don't get out of my way." Then he activated his Kagune and for the first time in long time she felt true fear.

Golden eyes stared right through her and to the body of her dead friend. She froze, screaming inside her head to move just a little but she couldn't. His Kagune wrapped around her midsection. "I'll see you later if you survive the fall." And then he through her. She didn't know how far she went before she meet a hard surface and blacked out.

 **Few minutes later**

'That was the worst thing I had to eat in a long time. Maybe I will visit that waitress again soon for a bite.' He had just finished his meal after curb stomping that purple haired chick. 'Now all I have to do is find the old fuck and end his stupid ass and I would have completed everything I had set out to. "But what should I do after hmm…"

"Hey you!"

"Hmm, yes?" It was another purple haired teen but this time it was a boy and he also looked pissed off for some reason. Maybe people with purple hair were naturally pissed all the time. "What do you want?"

He wore a black jacket, pants, and Boots that went up to his knees. As well as a purple scarf. He was also wearing a weird black mask on his face. It kind of looked like a small rebreather. "I want you to join us."

"And who is this 'us'?"

"Aogiri Tree."

"Aogiri Tree… sure I'll join but I have first I have a doctor I need to visit."

"Hm I'll join you then."

Naruto turned around and started to walk away. "Come on than, once I kill this bastard then you can take me to where ever your base is."

"Hm."

 **Two hours later**

"Stupid bastard should've just died quietly than he wouldn't have been spread all over the hospital walls. Then again I would've gotten anything to eat." After getting to the hospital and killing everyone there and somehow not getting caught by police or doves is now heading to Aogiri Tree's base in the twentieth ward.

"What was that by the way, you're Kagune, eyes, what the hell was all of that?" He had no idea of what to make of the blonde, one moment they were walking in the hospital normal as they can be for a couple of ghouls than, boom, spot the doctor and he flips out kills anyone in his way stabs him into the wall and starts to interrogating him.

The blonde didn't talk for a good few minutes seeming to just stare into space.

"Rize was my sister, that's how I thought of her at least, she adopted me when I was young and taught me on how to blend in with "normal" people. Heh, she was the best big sister I could've asked for. Then that bastard doc transplanted her organs into some brat. So I killed him and that wimpy kid. Now I have no reason to go on. I never knew my family and the only person I called that is dead. My only option is to go with you to Aogiri Tree." He had no one else, no friends, no family, no one. So he would take his chance with this group and see what happens.

"Hmph, so, we need to get you a mask, and not one of the standard ones, a custom one as well as a nickname. Something to call you when we are on missions." This guy was way above the standard ghoul and if he was right in his guess _she_ will take an interest in him.

"Kodama…"

"What?"

"My nickname will be Kodama."

"Huh, a tree spirt? Really?" Why would go with something as lame as that.

"Yes you got a problem with it?"

"No problem at all! I think it's very cute."

They turned their heads to the voice and noticed that it was a young girl (woman?) dressed in a purple flower themed dress and purple hood that covered her bandaged wrapped head and body. Then she turned around and seemingly disappeared in the wind.

"Leader?" Asked the blonde. To him she seemed important enough and by Ayato's reaction she was.

"Something like that." And it looks like he was correct in thinking that Eto would take a liking to him if her appearing like that was any indication. "Let's head inside now. Oh, and welcome to the "family", if you want to call it that."

"Sure." Maybe he will like it here. New friends, a "family". Maybe joining this group won't be all that bad. And then there's also a bonus.

He closed his eyes for a moment only to open them being gold.

He can eat whatever the hell he wanted.

…

…

…

…

Rize was more of an influence on him than he thought.

 **And that's number two!**

 **Sorry it took so long but you know friends and school, what are you going to do?**

 **But as a side note I will be restarting the Girls Bravo fanfic I started so be prepared for that as well as a new one that I might be posting soon.**

 **And I'll even give you a hint! She wears a red hood.**

 **That's all folks!**

 **Inferno out!**


End file.
